Isabeau
|englishva= }} Isabeau is a character from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Guest party member, Boss (Samurai Clan, Law and Chaos routes only) *Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem'' Personality Isabeau comes from the family of Luxurors and is a veracious young woman with a strong mind. She is strong willed yet dignified, and there is a side of her the others must never discover. For this reason, Walter calls her "iron mask" which does not please her at all. Despite her strength of character, Isabeau's solitary flaw is her lack of conviction. She leaves the decision-making to someone else, often opting to take a neutral stance when it comes to complicated situations. Profile Shin Megami Tensei IV Isabeau is a new prentice and the lone lady of the newly recruited Samurai. Her family have been Monks for generations and a monk in the monastery mentions she goes there often to pray. She is surprised at the true nature of their duty which was never taught to her by her father. She decides to take part in the challenges made by Navarre alongside the others and later comes to Flynn's aid against the Hooded Man. She tells the Hooded man he was wrong to underestimate them simply because they are prentices. She decides to continue aiding her fellows after the battle in order to heal Navarre after Walter is done with him. She often declines to hang out with her fellow prentice Samurai. After eating breakfast at Lake Mikado, Flynn can come across her at the bakery, where she is learning about literature from the Baker. Surprised at seeing Flynn, she asks that he keep their meeting a secret and apologizes for declining opportunities to hang out with her fellow prentices, as she is used to boys her age being full of themselves. In exchange for keeping it a secret she promises to improve her disposition. Later that night she is on the rooftop and the boys decide to spy on her to learn what she's up to. She gets the jump on them by appearing from behind Walter. She reveals to the others that she is reading a manga that takes place in a fictional kingdom called France, and is loving the story she is reading about a woman dressed in male garb who has fallen for her male companion. She is the first one of the prentices to see the fire from Kiccigiorgi. After the decree for the capture of the Black Samurai, Isabeau is in front of the blackboard at K's tavern and reveals to Flynn that the Monastery has a hidden motive of wanting to collect ancient, priceless relics from the Unclean Ones country, which they can do while ordering them to hunt the Black Samurai. After hearing the others plan on going, she decides to come along. When they finally tracked down the Black Samurai, Isabeau attempts to tune her out when she tries to spoil the ending to the manga Isabeau likes. She carries the last of the masked men from Kagome Tower and is embarrassed at seeing another man who wasn't her father naked. Like Walter she falters at the request by Gabby to murder the Black Samurai who had already been killed, when their Code is to protect the people. After learning what Red Pills are made of, she is influenced by Yaso-Magatsuhi's gas, and makes a bad pun about demons before running off. She cuts off Jonathan when he attempts to explain what Flynn did, embarrassed by what they saw. Before Flynn chooses to go with either Jonathan to kill Lilith or Walter to meet her, she says that she cannot come with them and that she is worried about Skins and Fujiwara, wishing to have time to think of the best way to help everyone. She can be found in Obelisk Plaza afterwards, thinking about whether there is a best choice for everyone. She appears after Flynn joins Walter or Jonathan and states that she can not go with him, still having much to think about. She tells them to take care before leaving. Isabeau's final fate depends on what alignment path is chosen in the endgame. If Flynn allies with either Law or Chaos, then when he next meets Isabeau, she reveals that she has allied with the opposite faction and attacks him. After defeating her, she admits that her true desire was to stay by Flynn's side and, not wanting Flynn to become traumatized by killing her himself, takes her life herself by slashing her own throat. If, however, Flynn follows the Neutral path, Isabeau becomes an ally, helping Flynn to restore Masakado's power, as well as to defeat Merkabah. After Merkabah's demise Isabeau reluctantly allows Flynn to fight Lucifier with only Masakado supporting him as she must oversee the evacuation of Mikado for when Masakado regains his full power. Upon the defeat of Lucifier by Flynn she awaits his return at Florida along with Fujiwara and the others. Here she welcomes him back and is glad that he's safe. After things settle down a bit the pair than head over and hand the spheres to Masakado who devours them thus restoring his power. With his power restored Masakado removes the ceiling over Tokyo as Isabeau watches at Flynn's side as the sun shines upon Tokyo once more thus opening it to the rest of the world. Stats Ally Skills As a guest teammate in battle, she uses a normal attack and the Zio line of spells. If any teammate is critically wounded or under the effect of a status ailment, she will use healing spells if applicable. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Allies Category:Neutral-Aligned Characters